Cologne (mission)
The liberation of Cologne is a GDI search and destroy mission in Germany in Tiberium Wars. Background Following the successful evacuation of Munich, GDI needs to build up momentum against the invaders. Cologne has been deemed an important target, as recon indicates the GDI base in the city is still in operational shape and can be used as a foothold in removing the alien invasion from Germany. The Commander is dispatched with two objectives - verify and assess the alien presence in the city and then eradicate it. Once the threat is confirmed, a GDI engineering detail from Danzig in Poland will arrive to restore the GDI base in the city. Walkthrough Insertion and verification Ox transports inserted a GDI infantry scouting force on the western side of the Rhine river. They needed to verify the level of alien activity within the city before proceeding to the largely intact GDI base. It appeared that the alien presence is large as the scout team encountered many Scrin patrols on the ground and in the air as they made their way north. After many skirmishes, the scout force came across an offline power plant and the GDI team located an alien structure just north of their position. To the GDI Cologne base With the large presence of Scrin activity verified and confirmed, the team's next task was to rendezvous with an engineering detail at the Lanxess Arena. The team crossed the Rhine river bridge and made their way to the stadium. On the way they noticed that the city's Tiberium deposits were spreading beyond their containment boundaries, meaning that the Scrin had destroyed GDI's Tiberium silos to harvest more Tiberium. After a few more skirmishes with the invaders th group made contact with the engineering detail at the Arena, and pushed their way safely to the intact GDI base. Once engineers captured certain facilities, the base was brought back online. Removing the Scrin presence GDI could now begin their counterattack against the aliens. Learning the lessons from Munich, GDI engineers recaptured the two power plants and activated the Sonic Emitter defenses to buy more prep time for an assault force. They also captured a Reinforcements Bay, which a Juggernaut team Zeta-Two emerged from. Discerning that the Scrin's Drone Platform was the aliens' command center in the city, the GDI forces decided to target that lone structure using the units of Zeta-Two. While GDI conducted air assaults and distracted the aliens at the lone bridge, the Juggernauts took out the Plasma Missile Batteries along the river before an air landing was made for the sniper teams. Infiltrating the alien base, the sniper teams spotted the Drone Platform and provided the coordinates for the Juggernauts to bombard. The alien raids were becoming more frequent as they were finally able to overcome the Sonic Emitter defense line on their side of the river and continually pounded on the GDI defenses. Fortunately, GDI was able to delay the Scrin long enough to destroy the Drone Platform. With the loss of their command center, the aliens' could not coordinate their forces and were forced to retreat. Aftermath With the successful liberation of Cologne and Stuttgart GDI now planned to push the Scrin forces out of Northern Europe and put an end the scrin once and for all. Videos File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_GDI_12._Fighting_Back|Briefing Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Missions